2019 April Madness
Poll here. Introduction Greetings, minions. Today I write to you from the desk of my brand new office. That's right, after nearly four months of unemployment I am finally back in action. As my bank account recovers from the longest stretch of unemployment I've experienced since I was 16, my mind has to readjust to having a boss, doing work, pretending to like people, and wearing pants. But what matters most is this: being at work means I actually have MORE time to focus on fantasy football stuff. Only issue with that is fantasy football doesn't start for another five months. SAD! Classic good news/bad news scenario. So how the hell am I going to blow off my responsibilities for the next 150 days? I have no idea. I've already planned out the 2019 schedule. I already have our double-header schedules from now until 2025. That killed a couple hours. I guess I'll just have to take it one day at a time. And today I'm writing an Off-Season Competition update. You'll notice the poll at the top of the page. It pertains to this next section. "Sleeper" App for LXC A brief convo took place about moving LXC to this new fantasy football website/app called "Sleeper." Check out the features comparison with Yahoo: Things that really jump out at me: * Multi-team trades * Free to use * Dynasty Friendly * Draft any time * Chat within App (so we don't always have to use Facebook) The reason I'm even considering this is because I think that a fantasy-specific app would be more fun and give us more flexibility than using Yahoo. If you guys want to test out Sleeper, let me know in the poll and we can do an LXC trial run. If you think it's too much effort to download another app and sign up for another account, that's cool too. I'm going to go with the majority vote here, so motion will pass if we receive a 6-4 vote. March Madness What a wild conclusion to the tournament this year. Sweet Dee was coasting and finished with a league best 48 correct picks, but just like many other brackets this year they put too many eggs in the Duke basket and were upset by both momma and Papa, who correctly chose Virginia to win it all. Papa, whose WTF bracket won the whole thing with 41 correct picks while his "Best Guess" bracket finished 14th, will get an extra 500 off-season points. At the other end, it was a race for mediocrity. Butt narrowly avoided finishing below Paddock 9, even though somehow P9 finished with one more correct pick. P9 did so bad that if you combined the scores of both of his brackets, that combined bracket score of 796 would still have finished 9th. While Papa won outright, the combined scores of everyone's two brackets gives us a slightly different hierarchy at the conclusion of March Madness March Madness Results (Both Brackets Combined) 2019 Off-Season Standings Adding up everyone's March Madness scores, plus the 500 from Papa's winnings and minus the 500 from Paddock's losings, here are the new Off-Season Standings: April Madness Everyone has the link to the NHL Bracket Challenge. Here are the scoring rules (per correct pick): 1st round: 10 points 2nd round: 25 points 3rd round: 50 points Final round: 100 points BONUS: 3 points for every first round series that you accurately predict. A perfect bracket will earn you 404 points. Everyone's final score will be multiplied by the number of people who don't fill out a bracket. Right now that's four.